


Why does my heart cry? (Feelings I can't fight)

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo 2016 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Dollhouse, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: Advertising your dubiously legal and moral business can be tricky, but as the Proprietor of the Dollhouse and all it has to offer, Maria Hill has come up with an interesting solution. She's always been great at thinking outside the box. Unfortunately, it looks like a couple of her dolls may be acting up and causing problems...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched this show in a while, but I’m intrigued by the parallels of the imprint chair and the wipe chair from Winter Soldier. I’ve been wanting to do something with this for a while, so hopefully this will hold me over for a bit. Enjoy! Tiny bit NSFW, but not really.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr- 3/24/16

 

The idea behind the party was fairly ingenious. Hill had come up with the idea to host a party, inviting prospective Dollhouse clients to attend and making it a game of find the fake. Spot the Active and win a free engagement.

 

Scattered among the potential clients, and the regular, unaware guests, there were employees of the Dollhouse, both dolls and handlers and even a few of the support staff. If one of the future clients could accurately pick out a doll, they won a prize. The point being that actives were indistinguishable, and with so many beautiful people attending it wouldn’t be easy for the clients to figure them out.

 

It had excitement, intrigue, and advertising, and if someone did manage to pick out one of the dolls, then a freebie engagement  would likely garner repeat business as well. Sam knew that Maria considered it a win/win.

 

The night progressed with laughter and liquor and people filing in and out of the various rooms. There was a room with games, another with dancing, and the central room featured a large bar and waiters with trays of hors d'oeuvre.

 

Sam had set up against one wall, a wine glass in his hand that he pretended to sip while he kept a discreet eye on his active, Delta. Tonight she was playing Darcy Lewis, a political science major from CSU with a big heart and even bigger aspirations to make a name for herself among the power players.

 

She was currently chatting up a congress man and his wife as she occasionally eyed the room for bigger fish. It was so typical, so very LA, that she actually had the man rolling his eyes and looking for a way out of the conversation, even though Sam knew for a fact the man was one of the players of tonight’s little game.

 

Right in front of his eyes, she was so perfect as to be invisible among all the other pretty faces. Sam snickered and took an actual sip of his drink.

 

“I bet a hundred to one that none of these assholes are able to pick her out. She’s some of my very best work,” Stark said, sidling up to Sam and nodding in Delta’s direction.

 

“Easy, man, you don’t want to give the game away,” Sam grumbled, shooting the cocky genius a quick glare.

 

“Oh, like anyone is looking at us. I mean, yes, we’re pretty, sure, but with all these sweet little honey’s running around, we’re second rate, man,” Stark teased. His eyes followed the swishing backside of a curvy blonde with long legs and short skirt.

 

As much as Sam hated to admit it, Stark was right. That was the thing most people seemed to forget. Someone said the word “Dolls” and almost everyone pictured a beautiful woman. They forgot that more than a third of the actives at the house were male. Out of the 10 dolls mingling with the crowd 4 of them were men. Just another example of Hill stacking the odds in her favor.

 

Sam watched Stark ogle the woman for another second, then chuckled at his antics. The guy was a total pig, but he was an exceptionally brilliant pig, and mostly he was harmless, so Sam just shook his head and turned away.

 

Only, when his eyes fell over the spot where his charge had been, she was no longer there. He stood a little straighter and began moving his eyes over the room rapidly, looking for long dark curls and bright blue eyes. She’d been wearing green tonight. He searched for that, but the room was such a mass of swirling shapes and colors that he couldn’t make her out.

 

“Excuse me,” he muttered, handing Tony his wine and pushing off the wall to go looking for her. He’d only turned his eyes away for a second. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath as he went to hunt down his girl.

 

He spotted her 3 minutes later on the dance floor, her body moving fluidly to the music. His steps faltered and he sighed in relief as he laid eyes on her. Then he noticed a tall, dark figure approaching her through the flashing lights of green and blue and gold. The man slipped in behind her and rested his hands on her hips.

 

Sam’s heart-rate jumped when he saw Delta jerk in surprise, but she glanced up at the man behind her, gave him a shy smile and kept on dancing, so he figured she was okay. She was supposed to mingle with the other guests and act like any normal young woman might. As long as she wasn’t in danger…

 

He caught a good look at the man dancing with her, his face illuminated for just a moment as one of the lights passed overhead at just the right angle. Was that…

 

“Hey, Wilson, you find your girl?” Tony asked, shouting right up in his ear as he slid alongside him again.

 

“Jesus, Stark,” Sam said, startled by his reappearance and irritated about it. “Don’t you have any one else you can go pester?”

 

Stark look hurt for a second, then shrugged as he pasted indifference over his face. “Not really, no.”

 

Sam felt bad for the guy for half a second, then he remembered the reason no one else could stand being around the guy for more than 10 seconds at a time was because he was an obnoxious little shit. Still…

 

“Hey, you see that guy with Delta over there?” he asked him, nodding in their direction. “Is that-?”

 

“Yeah, it is. Shit,” he murmured, face screwed up in irritation. Then he smacked his face with his empty hand and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. There was a randomly applied modifier to make sure a couple of the dolls would talk to others. Maria didn’t want them avoiding each other and giving themselves away.”

 

Sam continued to frown, however. He wasn’t comfortable with that particular doll getting all up on his Delta. There had already been a few…incidents. He decided to watch them closely.

 

The man, a doll, call sign Romeo, kept getting closer and closer to Delta, his hands getting braver and more aggressive as he pressed up against her back. She didn’t seem to be minding all that much, or at least Darcy Lewis didn’t seem to mind, but Sam’s gut was telling him something was wrong.

 

When a pair of large, muscular hands moved up to cup Delta’s full, round breasts, Sam decided he was finished. He started moving towards the dancing couple, but before he could get there another figure stepped in and pulled the man off of her.

 

“Hey!” he heard Delta gasp as she was suddenly partner-less and knocked aside.

 

“You don’t touch her like that!” the second man shouted as he raised his hands and shoved the perpetrator. People began stepping back.

 

“Shit!” Sam cursed as he recognized the second guy. This was bad. This was very, very bad. He started scanning around as he shoved through the crowed to get to where the fight was brewing.

 

“Get off me, dick wad! We were just dancing, having fun. The lady was enjoying herself, weren’t you sweetheart?” Romeo said, smirking at Delta.

 

“I-I don’t…” Delta was blushing as she glanced between Romeo and the new guy, but her defender didn’t seem to care.

 

He pushed Romeo again. “Keep your hands off of her.”

 

Sam got there just as the other two handlers showed up, just as Romeo took a swing at Beta, knocking him back half a step before he recovered and returned fire with a hit to the other man’s solar plexus.

 

Sam swooped over to Delta and put an arm around her. “Are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine, but-” She winced as one of the handlers took a punch meant for Beta and went down. “Why are they fighting? We were just having fun! Why?”

 

Sam watched as Beta got his arms around Romeo and tackled him to the floor, while Romeo laughed wildly. Whoever he was imprinted with tonight must have been a bit of a masochist because he kept right on laughing as Beta straddled him and punched him viciously.

 

“You jealous, man?” he taunted in between hits. “Can’t stand to see my hands on such a sweet little piece?” His head rocked back as Beta struck him even harder.

 

Before he really thought about what he was doing, Sam charged in, wrapping his arms under Beta’s armpits and restraining him so he could pull him off the other doll.

 

Romeo climbed shakily to his feet, sniggering as he lifted a hand to work his jaw. “You think you’re jealous now? Just wait till I have that pretty little thing writhing underneath me while I pound her sweet little pussy. I’m gonna put my mark on that girl, everywhere I can reach, her neck, tits, and thighs. We’ll see how that makes you feel, ass wipe.”

 

“Mr. Rumlow, I believe it’s time for your treatment,” Romeo’s handler, a bald man named Sitwell, stated firmly as he placed a hand on the active’s shoulder.

 

“I think it’s time,” he replied, his eyes still on Beta as he started following the guiding hand that pulled him away. He winked at the man Sam still held confined against his chest, and then he turned to Delta and blew her a kiss. “I’ll catch you later, sweetheart.”

 

Beta growled, but his handler was there, offing “Mr. Barnes” a treatment as well. He went limp and Sam released him, setting him down on the floor as he moved back over to the frightened girl. He glanced up and caught Hill giving him the hand signal for extraction.

 

“Miss Lewis? Are you ready for your treatment?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After they had returned to the Dollhouse and delivered their charges for wipe, the three handlers and Tony met in Ms. Hill’s office to deliver their report.

 

“Does one of you want to tell me what the hell happened tonight?” the irate woman asked, the glass of bourbon clutched tightly in her hand. When no one said anything right away she turned to Stark. “Tony?”

 

He shrugged. “Sometimes personalities clash? If it helps, I think it really sold them as normal guests. No one would expect a couple of actives to get into it.”

 

“Oh, come on, man, really?” Sam scoffed. “And all the times Beta and Romeo have conflicted? The fact that its always when Delta is around is just a coincidence, right? They’re both fascinated by her, even in their null state. They both follow her around and try to find excuses to be near her and neither one of them seems to like the other very much, even when they shouldn’t like or dislike anything. You’re missing something in your wipe, Stark.”

 

“No,” the imprint technician insisted, “I’m not. Everything I leave them is absolutely necessary for them to function. If I wipe any more they’ll be a bunch of vegetables, instead of just zombies.”

 

“Real classy, Tony,” Sam said facetiously as he shook his head.

 

“That is enough,” Hill demanded, then took a long sip of her drink while she considered the issue. “The three of you need to keep a closer eye on your actives. If something like this happens again we’ll have to look at sending one or all of them to the attic.”

 

Sam started at the suggestion. Concern for Delta surged up his throat. “That seems extreme.”

 

“Do your job, then, Mr. Wilson, and I won’t have to consider taking extreme measures to control the issue. You’re dismissed.”

 

Frowning, Sam nodded, then turned and left.

 

After the handlers were gone, ~~November~~ Sierra was shown in so that she could give a report on her special assignment. Hill looked the pretty blond over and then set her empty glass aside.

 

“Tell me about Special Agent Rogers. Is he getting any closer to finding his missing friend?”

 

That Beta was becoming a serious liability.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: From El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge
> 
> update: Thanks to ErisDea for pointing out something that should totally have been changed!


End file.
